


Playing With Crickets!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emma walks in on a bad scene and gets hurt but crickets can soothe a lot of souls what will come from their friendship?





	

It was late, Emma was walking through town heading to the Jolly Rodger hoping to surprise Killian with a cake that she had baked for his birthday.

Strengthening her hair she climbed on to the ship and headed for his room and was about to open the door when she heard a strange sound from inside .

She heard a woman giggling and breathing heavily as if she had run a mile.

Slowly opening the door the cake fell to the floor and her jaw soon followed as her heart broke into two.

A woman was bent over his bed and he was actively banging her, a blonde woman.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned on her heels and disappeared from the doorway running as fast as she could her cheeks wet and eyes blinded by her tears.

She collapsed by the river where she and her friends had found her father after waking from the hospital. 

"Emma, are you alright?" A calm caring voice asked gently.

Turning to the familiar sound she tried to nod but the sobs gave her away.

"Come on Emma, how but we head back to my office and I'll make some chocolate and we can talk for a bit?" Archie offered.

Emma gave him a greatful bit forced smile.

"chocolate sounds nice but mind if I stop by and grab a carton of ice cream first?"

"No need, I have a whole carton in my office freezer for my patients and you can have as much as you want." He explained.

Emma nodded and followed him back to his office tears still streaming in rivers.

Archie glanced over at Emma sadly hating to see her the way she was and wondering why she hadn't gone to Hook for cheering up.

The thing was Archie had for a long time for years even, loved Emma and wished she would open her eyes and see him for what he is. A man who loved both her and Henry.

He had watched from a distance as Emma had lost men after men and had suffered time and again all the while waiting for her to notice that his heart was hers.

Removing keys from his pocket he unlocked the door to his office, he didn't normally do his sessions so late at night but it looked as if Emma really needed comfort and if Emma needed it then he would give it.

Unhooking Pongo he watched him flop down on his little comfy bed in the corner of the desk and motioned to a comfy chair.

Starting a pop of hot water he grabbed a carton of moose track ice cream and a spoon and handed it to Emma and sat down across from her.

Emma sits down nervously swallowing back the rest of her tears trying to stop crying even as her heart was breaking.

Twiddling her spoon she swallowed some of the ice cream and couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"So Emma want to talk about what's making you upset?"

Emma swallowed another bite before taking a deep breath.

"I um, I went down to Hook's boat and cought him with another woman, oh Archie he's cheating on me!" Emma admitted.

Archie felt his heart go out to her. He wanted to put his arm around her and hug her but he thought a professional approach was better.

"Emma, I know it's fresh and what he did but you know one day you'll discover a man who will treat you right and will never cheat or leave you." Archie whispers to her.

"I don't know Archie I think maybe I'm going to go solo for awhile. I'm done with men with me they always leave or cheat the ones who didn't died." Emma mumbled.

Archie felt his heart clinch wondering what to say to that.

He stood and SAT beside the blonde throwing caution and professionalism away he wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tight holding her to his chest.

"It'll be okay Emma, what Hook did was shitty, and completely horrible."

Emma sobbed into his chest until she went quiet and still against his shoulder.

Sighing to himself he lay her down on the couch and took the gate eaten ice cream from her hands putting it back in the freezer so it wouldn't melt.

Archie returned to his chair across the room and just sat thinking about how to best help her.

Pongo sensing the pain and sadness rose from his bed and snugged on the couch with Emma his wet nose on the blondes chest.

Even asleep her arm wrapped around the dog and her mouth curved into a smile.

Archie felt a smile appear on his own face.

"good boy, big baby." Archie teased.

Pongo just whined quietly in response.


End file.
